The growing pains of Court the little yello celebi
by yellowness-is-awesome
Summary: yeah... i couldnt fit the whole title which was 'The growing pains of Court the celebi' but yeah xD all of the things mentioned are my oc's, but pokemon belongs to nintendo i think xD also first story ive submitted on here yet but now its on! :D
1. Chapter 1

-Courtney's POV-

Oh yes... I remember that night so clearly... the moon was glowing... now I think of it I realise It was glowing eerily and the forest appeared still...no still Isn't the word... I think the word should be spooked, just waiting for something to happen... what was I doing? I had been drawing a flower... closing Its petals to the moon... then a blue, red and yellow blur rushed past. Blinking I watched as It passed and faded into the dark then resumed my drawing, but when I finished the drawing a flareon with mostly black fur, red tail and chest with dark brown dots on Its black fur and a black cap on top of its head and a neck tie with big red R's on them as It dashed in the direction the blur had taken, flanked by 3 houndours with the same red R's on a bag on there backs, as soon as they left my vision I hastily shoved my sketch pad into my backpack and dashed after them wishing that my flareon Cookie was here to help me chase after them.

Suddenly the tree's had started to thin out without me realising but I knew where I was, I'd been here before to draw, I was at the celebi shrine. I froze and listened as a scream echoed around the trees nearby. When I recovered from the freeze I dodged around the shrine to find the 3 houndours attacking a human girl who from the looks of it seemed to be around my age facing the way I had came where the houndours had there backs to me and I realised she was holding something yellow to her chest as if protecting It, without stalling I rapidly grabbed a pokeball off my belt and threw It, sending out Zipzapp my raichu.

"Zipzapp!" I called out "use your hyper-spin!" He glanced at me then nodded as he lept up and planted his tail into the ground, instinctively the girl slowly backed behind me as zipzapp started to turn opening his mouth wide as he did so, watching the confused looks on the houndours faces I couldn't help myself from laughing when they yelped as Zipzapp released his hyper beam and turned towards the three of them In turn, making sure not to turn to me and the girl as I glanced over to her and smiled, she nodded softly and I knew it was her way of saying thanks and I nodded back then turned to Zipzapp who had finished hyper beaming and the houndours were still... but not knocked out... If I knew they wasn't knocked out then the girl might still be alive today... anyway I returned Zipzapp and turned to the girl who was slowly walking towards me suspiciously till she was close enough to talk to me then I smiled kindly "Hi! I know this Isn't the best of ways to meet but... I'm Courtney and you are?" I asked offering her my hand

"Oh I'm Holly..." she started shifting her hand to hold the yellow thing so she could shake my hand."and this little lump of yellowness is Court!" she grinned as Court turned her head to face me.

"But she's..." I paused unable to continue,

"A celebi... I know" Holly sighed Court flew upwards and landed on her head. "She's also the only Pokemon with me right now... due to the fact that if I brought anything else they would most likely end up In danger... me and Court are in plenty of danger as it is..." Court nodded fiercely glaring over to the 3 houndours and suddenly her eyes widened with shock.

"Holly look out!" she shrieked as Holly span and got hit In the face wIth a ember making sure that none of the flames could get Court... me being weird i just blinked.

"I've got to help..." I muttered "good thing I just captured and slightly trained this one..." I threw another pokeball to send out a shiny ponyta. "Into the flames quick Flare!" I yelled as Holly turned to me.

"Why are you sending your ponyta into the flames? She'll get killed!" I just shook my head and grinned as the flames started to get absorbed by flare "Ah... flash fire..." I grinned once again and nodded.

"Don't you just LOVE Pokemon abilities?" I muttered as all of the flames where absorbed "Holly... you might wanna duck... and Flare use that new move we practiced!" Flare nodded then lept into the air while Holly hid and gasped.

"But that's..." She started

"Yea I know bounce... I cant believe we managed to learn It considering shes only level 21*" the flareon blinked watching as Flare landed on It, causing it to yelp.

"Hey get off me Flare!" the flareon sweat dropped glancing over to me as I blinked thinking the voice sounded slightly familiar then the flareon continued "Yeah I only know the name of your ponyta because you keep calling her name out!" that caused me to blink for a second in thought but i then shrugged.

"well that might be true but... how the heck did you know her gender?" I pointed out as Flare blinked halfway though sniffing the flareon and then rubbing her head against the flareons fur as the flareon sweat dropped again.

"Ok Flare stop that please... and I can just tell that shes a girl... im psychic like that. and my names Cleo and not anythIng else!" Cleo grinned "And my friends are about to wake up!" She giggled as the three houndours stumbled to there feet sleepily,

"Damnit i should have known they would be that sneaky..." I cursed under my breath "They just had to use rest didn't they?" I watched Flare confused as she continued to nuzzle Cleo "Thats odd... she only ever does that to Cookie..."

"Maybe Its because we're the same Pokemon!" she shouted then gasped worriedly.

"What the hell do you mean?" Holly blinked

"Courtney... I think me and Court should get out of here... befor- Welp!" I swiftly turned to see all three houndours grin evilly and bite down on Holly's arm and i knew what they planned to do to her here whilst she cried out "Court quick return to your ball!" She pulled a yellow, blue, purple and dark red pokeball out of her pocket which Court disappeared Into looking distraught "Courtney... look after... Court for me!" she suddenly fell to the floor and the houndour's block my view as the pokeball rolled over to my feet, I picked It up whilst keeping my eyes on Cleo as she laughed.

"Well.. now she's going to sleep soundly with the fishies... Its time for you to join her too... unless you hand over that celebi!" Cleo claimed smiling a soft sinister smile.

"You shall never get your hands on her! Flare lets go!" Flare glanced at Cleo as If trying to make her follow as she lept down next to me so i could and did rapidly scramble onto her back "Use quick attack to help get us away from here!" Flare nodded slowly and dashed forwards I could hear Cleo snarling viciously while we escaped as I thought out loud to no one in particular "Wait... what did she mean by ''we're the same the same pokemon''?" i sighed and glanced backwards from time to time to make sure we wasn't being followed.

* * *

* yeah I did my research, ponyta's learn bounce when they reach level 42 not twenty one


	2. Chapter 2

-Court's POV-

I shivered in my pokeballl, I wanted to run, to scream, to destroy team rocket but all I could do was stay in my pokeball listening to what was going on around me, I could hear the crunChing which I was hoping wasnt Holly but I knew it was, a glefully evil giggle, a angry hateful yell, hooves and an angry snarl, the same thing that had caused me to shiver, I then curled up in my pokeball and wept slightly before eventually crying myself to sleep...

when I woke up I had forgot that anything had happened to Holly because I was out of my ball, which Holly always did when she knew I was asleep so I sleepily stood up and flew towards the area of light to hear something I hadnt expected to hear... a raichu snoring softly then I woke up and remembered everything, every sound, every touch, every sight then I backed into the wall slowly making a small thud when I bumped into it, but I knew I had awoken the raichu I heard a angry snarl then my heart started to beat faster as I looked for somewhere to hide, but then a blue, red and yellow raichu burst into the room and then it glared at me.

"you stupid little celebi! How dare you wake me up! Ill get you for this!" he stood on all fours ready to pounce and my heart felt like it had froze when a cool and calm voice came from the doorway

"Zipzapp leave her alone you know she's new here... I might not be one of Courtney's pokemon but im here enough to almost be one, so leave the celebi alone and go back to sleep ok?" I tried to look to the doorway to see who had saved me from attack but Zipzapp had straightened up and was turned to the doorway blocking my view

"clear off Chii this doesnt consern you at all she needs to be taught the rules and im going to teach her them ok?" Zipzapp had angry argued

"Zippers you know that it IS my buisness even though she's not the one who desturbed my sleep... and also in case you forget Courtney said I have to protect her from harm incase any rockets come along" the voice claimed in a stubborn way and then Zipzapp started to grumble to himself as he left the room and I could finaly see the owner of the voice as she walked over to me

"well hi there little celebi! my names Chii and im a pikachu... and I hope you dont mind being out of your ball because I sent you out so that you might have a bit of freedom" I was shocked as I tried and failed to blink away my tears.

"err... hi... im Court and I suppose... its nice to.. meet you Chii... " I look down so Chii couldnt watch me cry "im sorry... I just dont feel right without Holly..."

"hey... dont cry Court... im sure that I'd feel the way you do... but I havent lost my trainer though... wait im sorry if what I just said hurt... I didnt mean to word it like that..." I looked up and smiled slightly.

"its ok... I know what you mean so its fine honest..." Chii smiled lightly and hugged me softly as I fell asleep in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

-Zipzapp's POV-

I left the room glareing at Chii in my brain thinking she was most likely going to tell her my life stor, yea thats right ... that little yellow celebi im not calling her by her name any more so what? anyway when I reached my room sure enough Chii thought I couldnt hear her telling Court but I could and I bet that she knew perfectly well, anyway I crawled into my bed and tried to sleep...

in the morning I felt light and cheerful till I saw cookie's old door open and someone in there was humming, it made my heart sink because Courtney seemed to think that cookie wouldn't be coming back... then again cookie is very territorial so maybe she'd fry her up and eat her.

Out side in the stupid sunny weather we always seem to have Courtney was giving her normal morning training pep talk... again"right... we cant start this with out flare or Chii so where are they?" I rolled my eyes, she obviously didnt care a single bit about cookie suddenly I turned to find Court giving me daggers as if I'd done something to Chii, like I'd ever harm Chii! (long story about that... well I think it is, well anyway I might call that one Zipzapps trouble or something like that ;P) well turning back to Courtney she was basicly tearing her hair out and talking to someone not noticing flare and Chii turn up and I facepalmed when she did ten minuits after they arived "right now where all here..." I stopped listening then as I thought about cookie, she always seemed the most infusiastic about Courtney's training sessions and she always used to look out for us, she also had my hatred for celebi's (also inb zipzapps ytroubles or what ever I name itthen something might have clicked in my brain, because when cookie had first disappeared was when she and holly had apparently been attacked by cleo for the first time... and the way how flare acted... she's the only one that can't speak and she shows us her feelings through expressions... I think she realised something that we still havent, suddenly I realised Courtney was telling us who we was working with and I instantly listened"right flare your going with Blade, Court with Storm(not as funny as if it was Croc right Anna?) and Chii your with Croc now has anyone missed there training partner? no? good!" she turned and started talking to her friend Anna who normaly helped out with the training. I craned around looking for the tall guy I would be fighting when something walked into my paw, I looked down and groaned "seriosly Courtney... a Piplup?" I picked him up by his foot "this is just ridiculous you fu- woah!" suddenly the little Piplup coughed up a bomb then used Explosion and Court was laughing, till she got hit with a wrap which I laughed at till I noticed another bomb which I picked up and lobbed towards flare by accident then Blade knocked it over to Chii with leaf Blade who knocked it back to me with iron tail, not to be out done I used a volt tackle sending it over towards Courtney which wasnt a accident till I got glared at by all of the pokemon including Rico because I'd harmed Anna as well then I slowly crept back towards a tree to hide before I got attacked, then I used a volt tackle and left till I ran into a lone celebi that was blue with a small red mark on his foot, ive been friends with him ever since, and the best thing is, I never regreted leaving Courtney!


	4. Chapter 4

-Courtney's POV-

I yawned as I entered all of the rooms my pokemon stayed in, going to cookies first as it was closest, knocking on the door I called out

"Hey Cookie? time to get up and ready for training now!" I waited as the silence stunned me "Cookie?" I tried the door remembering she didnt lock her bedroom door. when I was in the room I gasped the room was empty with the window wide open. "Cookie? please dont mess around like this... you can come out now... oh Cookie please no!" that is when I noticed the note thinking it was a ransom note I picked it up and dashed towards Anna's room waking everyone up as I went without even meaning to whilst I shouted "Anna!"constantly. finally reaching Anna's room I was out of breath but I didnt care as I burst into the room and sighed "Anna your so typical... the only one who's still asleep..." I walked up to her shaking like a leaf in a tornado and pinched her sholder

"Ow!" Anna cried out "why'd you do that Courtney?" I didnt say anything, I just passed her the note as she gasped then gave me a hug "its ok Courtney.. im sure she doesnt mean she'll be gon e forever..." I blinked

"What? I thought it was a ransom note?" I snatch up the letter hastily and speedily read it "no... please let this just be a dream... " I glanced over to Anna who was grinning slightly

"Well... theres one way to find out if your dreaming or not Courtney..." Anna grinned again as she pinched me

"Ow!" I shouted "that really hurt Anna... oh no..." I rubbed my arm where she pinched me "well... we know im not asleep anymore..." I turned towards the door to see Chii waiting at the bedroom door

"Courtney..." she asked "are you ok? You kind of look like you've seen a ghost..." there was something else she wanted to say but she didnt my hand shook as I handed the note to her "oh my!" she gasped "thats just harsh... we should we tell flare and zipza..." she began but she trailed off as I shook my head

"No..." I managed to mutter "we're best not to tell anyone... now lets go out side and get ready for todays training... bulbs will have to sit out and not fight though..." Chii nodded as we all left to the small area to train leaving the note on my bed, it read ' dear courtney. I really found staying with you and being your pokemon is nice but... I just want freedom, dont bother trying to find me... ive already gone with the wind and you shall never see me again EVER! signed Cookie' I snapped out of my flashback and despairingly watched as Zipzapp grinned evilly at me, luckily the bomb hadnt really harmed me or Anna but I was close to breaking down as Zipzapp turned and ran

"No Zipzapp... dont..." I turned towards Anna with my head down as I muttered that, tears slowly steaming down my face " he's not gonna come back is he Anna..?" I look up tears steaming down my face as Anna shook her head

"I dont think so Courtney..." she finaly muttered low enough for the pokemon not to hear her "he's doing what Cookie did but... right before your eyes..." I nod slowly

"I suppose your right Anna..." I sigh and turn to all the other pokemon with my head down "Well... im sorry guys... but theres no training for today due to traumatic events... I think your best to just go to bed now, I'll bring dinner in later..." they all shuffled off mumbling except for Court and Chii as I tried to shoo them on "C'mon you two get moving please" Chii and Court shook there heads

"Courtney I need to talk to you..." Chii muttered as I nodded my face grimmer then a grimer

"Ok but... first Court you need to go back inside" I silently murmer watching as Chii shook her head

"I know you told me not to tell Courtney but... Court knows..." Chii began whilst Court nodded

"All about the note and Cookie..." Court finished as I turn to Chii the tears welling up in my eyes

"Chii... I trusted you not to tell..."

"I know but..." Chii began

"I was to persistant plus I can some times read peoples minds but its only of people who have protected me from danger... so I got bits of it from you Courtney when you protected me from what happened to..." suddenly me and Court just broke down as Chii and Anna watched silently...


End file.
